


What flirting with others lead to

by larryboobear8



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Cock Ring, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryboobear8/pseuds/larryboobear8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis flirts with Liam and Harry decides to show him who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What flirting with others lead to

**Author's Note:**

> From Wattpad

He knew he was doing it on purpose, but that doesn't mean he wasn't pissed off.

Harry had to watch his boyfriend flirt with Liam. He wasn't sure if Louis noticed his glares or not but if he did, Louis would be 6 feet under now.

Luckily the boys didn't notice Harry's expression.

Louis kept giggling like a goof while he rubbed his hand up and down Liam's chest. Liam just kept laughing while skimming through his phone. Harry didn't know what the two were laughing about, but that was the least of his worries.

Harry knew that Louis was doing this just to get a reaction out of him. Louis loved to make Harry jealous because it brings out his dominant side. One thing about Louis, he loved to be submissive. He also loved how Harry would get overprotective over him.

It's strange though how they all flirt sometimes just for shits and giggles, Harry didn't like it when Louis would get all touchy-feely with the rest.

One time Louis flirted with Zayn, Harry yanked Louis away so the two can have a "talk."

But when Louis reached over to whisper in Liam's ear, Harry _lost_ it. He began to see red and knew that Louis had to be taught a lesson, he didn't care about the timing. The young lad stood up and coughed loudly enough to get everyone's attention. It wasn't what he was going for but that didn't matter.

"Louis, may I talk to you in the room?"

Louis nodded, smirking slightly and walked with him. Harry noticed and his glare deepened.

Harry closed the door behind him and made sure to lock it.

Louis turned and said in an innocent tone, "So, what do you want to-" He was cut of when suddenly Harry grabbed him by the forearms and slammed him against the door. Louis looked at him surprisingly and his mouth slightly open in shock and somewhat fear.

Harry's green eyes were dark now as he spit venomously, "Just what the hell were you doing with Liam just now?"

"W-what are-?" Louis was interrupted when a moan escaped his lips as he felt his groan pressed against his boyfriend's. The feeling was rough but it felt good. Louis shivered when Harry pressed his lips against his ear.

"I thought you'd learn about now, Louis," Harry hissed, pressing his growing erection deeper against Louis'. Yes, hearing his boyfriend moan was like music to his ears, but he was too angry as he focused on giving Louis the proper treatment he deserved.

"H-Harry," Louis moaned out, almost inaudible. As he went to get out of his grip to touch him, lock his fingers in his hair, Harry's grip tightened.

Harry groaned, "You don't call the shots, _I_ do. Now _strip_." He let go of his arms and gave him space to strip, but was still close enough make the boy feel nervous and mewl quietly at the loss of him touch.

Louis whimpered as he began to undress himself. He felt under pressured when two eyes were watching him intently. He doesn't think Harry has ever looked so darkly except last time when he flirted with Zayn, but he never stared at him like this before.

"I don't have all day," Harry whispered impatiently.

After Louis was done with his shirt and boxers, Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and shoved his tongue down his throat with no warning. Louis was surprised at this sudden movement and didn't have time to breathe so he struggled a bit. Eventually, the two were engaged in a heated make-out session. Louis went to run his hands through his curls but Harry bit his bottom lip, almost breaking skin.

"No touching." Harry warned and turned so that Louis' back was facing the bed. Harry shoved him roughly onto the comforting mattress and Louis wondered what his next move was. He was answered when he felt two fingers enter his hole.

Louis gasped out in pain, "H-Harry! Ah!" 

"Bad boys don't get prep. You'll take what you're given." Harry stated as he entered another digit. He watched with content as his boyfriend squirmed beneath him. "You like it rough, yeah? You've always have. That's why you were flirting with Liam, am I right?"

Louis began to pant out in pain and pleasure. A hand smacked down on his upper thigh, and Louis screamed lowly.

"I asked you a question, Tomlinson."

Louis found the strength to form a sentence, "Y-yes. Oh god, _Harry_ , oh, I'm s-sorry. I just-" Louis threw his head back when Harry had found his prostrate. "Oh my god, Harry, ahh."

"You wanted to get me jealous just so I could fuck you. Is that it?" Harry smacked his thigh again. "Answer me, Louis!"

" _Yes_!" Louis shouted when Harry's fingers began to penetrate him roughly and fast. "Yes, I just w-wanted to make you jealous! I, oh my god, I love how you get ahhhhh angry. Sl-slow down, _please_!" The pain was still there.

Harry shook his head, "No. I warned you the last time you wouldn't get off so easy."

"Harry, _please_!"

Harry removed his fingers.

Louis sighed in either in discontent from the loss of touch or relief, he wasn't sure which. Harry grabbed him by the thigh, his nails digging into his sensitive skin, and lifted him up so that his opened hole was facing him. Louis looked directly into Harry's eyes as Harry licked over his abused hole.

Louis hissed and began to squirm. "Fuck! Oh Harry!"

Harry pressed his tongue into Louis' red hole and fucked him with it. Louis kept shouting "uh uh uh"s with each thrust. Harry had to admit that Louis looked quite delicious in this state. God how he loved it when Louis was in total submissive mode. It gave him control and strength seeing Louis fall to him like this.

Louis made a reach for his erection, already soaked with pre-cum. "Oh, God, _Harryyy_ , yes, oh yes, I'm gonna cum-!"

Harry let go of his legs and slapped his hand away. Harry grabbed him by the arms and pinned his hands over his head, making sure his hips pressed against his, roughly. The feeling of his denim jeans scrapping against his dick make Louis his in slight pain.

As Louis began to drift off, Harry thrust against him to force his eyes to meet his.

"I don't recall giving you permission to touch yourself. And I never said I would let you come." Harry reached over to his drawer to pull out something he knew Louis hated.

Louis saw the cock ring and began to squirm. "N-no! Please, Harry, I want-"

Harry gave another sharp thrust. "You don't get anything. Like I said, I call the shots. Remember, I'm not letting you off the hook until I'm completely satisfied." As he said so, he slipped the cock ring on Louis' red and throbbing dick.

Louis whimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You saw this coming. This was what you wanted right?" Harry gripped on Louis' penis and moved his hand at a fast pace already. "You're such a slut, ya know? Only a slut would want sex so badly that they would go out of their way to disobey. Are you a slut, Louis?"

Louis chest went up and down as Harry picked up the pace. Harry's dirty talk wasn't doing so good on him. "Ugh, ah Harry-Ow!" The slap against his thigh was far more rough than the other two. He knew that there was a red mark on his thigh now.

"Fucking answer me, dammit! Are you a slut, Louis!?"

"Yes!"

"Whose slut are you?"

"Yours! Always such a slut for you, Harry! Please fuck me, let me cum, anything! Just please!"

Harry unzipped his pants and pulled out his 8-inch cock through his boxers. The teeth of the zipper didn't really bother him, but this was how he was going to fuck Louis. Fully clothed, just how he hated. Harry lifted his hips as he aligned his cock with Louis' entrance.

Louis screamed as Harry went in him, dry. No lube, no spit, just dry. "Ah, fuck! Oh god, Harry! Please, not so fast! You haven't prepped me w-well enough, it h-hurts! OW!" Harry spanked him on his ass and dug his nails in. "HARRY!"

"Yeah, just like that, Louis!" Harry thrust faster and became more sloppy.

Louis whimpered. "Please, Harry, HOLY SHIT! Oh god!" He didn't know how to get the words out as he fell into bliss. The denim fabric rubbing against him made him feel weak. He hated it when Harry wasn't naked with him, well this being the second time.

He wanted to feel him and kiss him, but he couldn't right now. He was completely fucked and couldn't find the strength to reach or say a proper sentence.

"Scream my name, babe," Harry demanded, rocking his hips harder.

"Harryyy..."

That wont do. Harry slapped his ass against along with a harder thrust. "Louder!"

"Harry!"

Nope, not enough. Harry grew angry and so did his thrusts. He got into a another position where he was hitting Louis' prostrate right on point, making the boy scream. Harry craved his screams during sex. It gave him energy and boy was it a turn on. As Louis screamed out his moans, Harry pushed him once more.

"Louder, you fucking slut! Louder so they can hear you! Louder so they can know who you belong to!"

"HARRY! OH GOD, HARRY! PLEASE, PLEASE, LET ME CUM! I'M BEGGING YOU! AHHH!" Louis couldn't control himself, not that he ever could in this situation. But Harry's words went straight to his dick, pushing his orgasm further. He just wanted the ring off right now.

Harry took off the cock ring and Louis came at an instant, his cum shooting against Harry's torso. With just a few more thrust and a loud moan, Harry came inside him. Harry bent over Louis to suck on his neck.

Louis smiled and ran his hands through Harry's soft, chocolate brown curls. 

"I love it when you get jealous and dominate."

Harry smiled and kissed him. "Well, don't get too used to it. I don't like it when you're all over someone other than me."

"No one could hold a candle to Harry Styles."

The two began to make out, knowing that once they go outside they have to face their traumatized friends. 

 


End file.
